Fawke Territories
The Fawkes have lived in the Drelhi Wastes since before they were Wastes; their home has withstood as many conflicts as the Miaron homeland, and they linger even after its initial destruction to be the rugged survivalists they are today. Civilizations While the Fawkes have always honored the Falkiri, an ancient civilization of their ancestors, they have operated under their current system of government since before living memory. Clans/Tribes The Fawke population is split into four Clans, and each Clan is split into multiple Tribes. Skybreach Clan A clan whose territories include the base of the Drelhi mountains and the part of the wastes closest to Mount Flare. They are the the most rugged and fierce Tribes and produce the strongest Alphas. * TUWA MIA * OHKANYO * HAYNATAUE * AKEVETA * TALUTAN * ANGENEVI Galefury Clan A clan whose territories include the wastes directly east of the Bottomless Chasm's end. These fawkes are the most migratory, and tend to adapt better to various circumstance than the other two Clans. * EZHNUO - Smallest Tribe * APENIONE * MAGENA MAI * TAZULA * MIADOKA MEDA * AMILOTA * MADALAN * TAMA MAI Shatterplain Clan A clan whose territories include the southern part of the Drelhi wastes down to the River Swift. They tend to be the largest clans, and the most forthcoming with help for their brothers and sisters. * DEZBEAZA - Largest Tribe * ITUHCA * CAOTORI * SISKIVA * LIWANUAK * NAUZCHA * TAKIHINA * YAHTONA * PAVETAH Sunsteps Clan The only Clan to be made up of Tribes that no longer live in the Wastes. They tend to be the most detached from Fawke society, though they meet just as often as the other Clans. They have forsaken their homeland in the name of representing their people, ironically. They include the most open of all Fawke tribes. Often, they facilitate trade between Fawkes and the rest of the continent, taking items back and forth from * AWENSASA - Tribe of the Great Plateau * SHIMA - Tribe of the Muse Meadows and the southern Endless Plains * AHIGATE - Tribe of the area west of the Dark Woods Race Lands In an age near-forgotten, the Drelhi Wastes were actually a fertile river valley sitting between the Drelhi Mountains to the north and the River Swift to the south. In those days, the people known as the Falkiri, or Those who Came Before, lived and thrived. They were the ancestors of the Fawkes, and lived as peaceful nomads much like the Windrunners a few hundred miles south of them. Mount Flare's first eruption and the seismic activity that created the Bottomless Chasm were one in the same. The lands of the Falkiri were torn apart and blanketed in soot and fire. Everything they had was lost, except for their pride and determination. They kept claim to their home, and continued to exist there, taking on the name Fawke to honor what had been lost, and what it meant despite that loss. Fawkes live primarily in the lands south of the Drelhi Mountains, north of the River Swift and east-southeast of the Bottomless Chasm. Occasionally, Fawke tribes in need will migrate to the space directly south of the Bottomless Chasm and the volcano, but only for such a time as their clan needs to recover from some event. While the game there is the most plentiful of all places above the River Swift, it is not considered true Fawke homeland and most tribes elect to return to other parts of the wastes after just a few seasons. Fawkes only have one establishment, and that is the Peak. It is a small raised area of earth upon which a stepped pyramid is built. It was left over from the days of the Falkiri, and acts as the meeting place of the clan leaders and the platform from which they orate to their people. Non-Fawkes would only see the Peak if invited when the Tribes and Clans went for a seasonal meeting. Around the Peak can be found semi-permanent simple buildings where traders and barterers may organize themselves during events. Population Statistics The Fawkes are the second-least dense in the areas that they do populate, and the second-least populous race in the continent of Mythica. Very few of them can be found mingling with other races. Fawkes usually have single births, and sometimes the conditions in the Wastes take a turn for the worst at inopportune times, so losing children to the storms or wild animals of the area is not unheard of. Often the parents are left wrought with so much grief that it's a decade or two before they try to raise another child.